The Nazi Bio-Weapon Experiment
Unknown date, presumably 1939. With World War Two starting, Germany knew it needed to have a plan if the war was not in their favor, although they "knew" that they were going to win. With secret funding, Nazi scientists started to experiment with different forms of weaponry, ranging to atomic to chemical. But one type of weapon intrigued them, bio-weaponry. At the time it seemed science fiction, but determined as they were, they tried their luck. In a secret scientific site in Czechoslovakia, Nazi scientists claimed that they “perfected” a bio-weapon, which was a form of a virus. Using POWs, Nazi scientists tested their bio-weapon on them. This is what happened. Day One: Bio-Weapon ZX32 was introduced to the test subjects. No immediate effects have happened, which was predicted. However, a half hour later subjects claimed to feel a sense of pleasure, no doubt triggered by the virus. 5 hours later all subjects seemed to go into a state of severe depression, lasting throughout the day. Day Two: Out of 12 test subjects, 11 are alive at noon on the second day. One test subject died during the depression stage, apparently by smashing his head in onto the concrete. The corpse was removed in the morning. Bits of the skull and brain tissue were painted on the walls and floor of the cell. After removal, an autopsy was performed on the dead subject. The brain of the deceased subject appeared to be colored a dark violet color, whereas the brain is usually a light gray color. Five hours after noon, test subjects complained of hunger, even though they have already eaten. This has been observed throughout the night. Day Three: 8 test subjects remain. Apparently one of the subjects has gone insane, and bit one subject while eating two other subjects. The test subject deemed insane was pulled out of the containment area, and in a fit of rage bit and mauled two guardsmen. The subject was shot in the head and burned. Again, thirty minutes after being bit, the guardsmen reported intense happiness, and were put inside the containment cell. Day Four: The seven original test subjects are alive; however the guardsmen that were bitten and mauled the previous day were eaten by 5 other test subjects. The bones were picked clean by the 5 test subjects. The other two, were curled up into balls and were shivering. One “insane” subject was taken out to be studied, and as the last time, the subject went into a fit of rage, however no personnel were attacked. After several hours of studying, the following information was gathered: The “insane” test subject has grown 25% taller from the time he was first introduced with Bio-Weapon ZX32. The growth spurt apparently happened in the depression stage. The fingernails, hair, and teeth were yellowed, similar to the effects of a “smoking” person. They eyes of the subject were stained a deep-violet. The bio-weapon seemed to make infected subjects cannibalize other human beings. Day Five: 5 subjects remain. The two “sane” subjects were consumed by the “insane” subjects. The termination of the “insane” subjects was scheduled for the next day. There were no more reports from the Nazi scientists after “Day Five”. A distress call from the Czechoslovakian site was heard the day the “termination” was scheduled. The distress call was garbled, but audible screams and high-pitched, human-like screams were heard. No evidence of the Bio-Weapon ZX32 was recovered. However, reports of civilians being bitten by “crazies” were recorded, and there were reports of symptoms similar of the bio-weapon which was recorded throughout the Nazi-controlled territories. After 1945, the Red Army and the U.S. Marines secretly executed all civilians and POW’s that were deemed “crazies” or had symptoms relating the bio-weapon after soldiers found documents of the testing of the bio-weapon. However, unknown to the Red Army, one of their soldiers was infected, and he was on his way home... Category:Science Pastas Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:History